


if you were proud then i don’t wanna know what you are now

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (2017), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Something Eddie remembers on his way to the hospital.





	if you were proud then i don’t wanna know what you are now

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandom anon’s 100 words of broken bones. This is more than 100 words.

Sonia looked at her tiny son through the rear view mirror paying far more attention to him than the road, “Did you take all of your medicines at the proper times?”

Eddie nodded, “Uh huh.”

She smiled. He was such a good boy. The school had thrown a fit on the first day about all the pills and their schedule. They said they needed to know what all of the medicines do and have the administration and schedule be under the control of the school nurse rather than Eddie himself. She had to go in person to explain how vitally important and complicated it was before they understood.

“Did anything exciting happen today?” she asked.

Eddie swung his legs a little bit, “Max broke his arm.”

Usually Eddie’s answer to that question was something he had learned. Sonia hadn’t been expecting that.

She turned the corner, “How?”

“Accident on the monkey bars,” Eddie was looking up at the roof of the car, “I’ve never been on those things. They’re dirty.”

There was a sudden surge of pride in her eyes. She didn’t say it, but Eddie knew she was thinking about how he was a better boy than Max. It showed in the wrinkles around her eyes. Eddie didn’t exactly agree, he quite liked Max, but it made him feel good anyways.

This was sometime in the first or second grade, and yet Eddie couldn’t help remember from the front seat with a broken arm and more pain than he’d ever experienced in his life as his mom sped to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
